lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Fest
Introduction Guild Fest, aka GF, is a 7 day event where Guilds compete to score points, by completing quests. The number of quests available to each player, depends on the Gauntlet of their guild. * Beginner Gauntlet: 6 quest attempts * Intermediate Gauntlet: 7 quest attempts * Advanced Gauntlet: 8 quest attempts * Expert Gauntlet: 9 quest attempts * Master Gauntlet: 10 quest attempts After completing all quest attempts, each player can also purchase 1 extra quest attempt, at the cost of 1,000 Gems. Note: * If you cancel a quest, you will lose the attempt, and get 0 points. * If you run out of time before a quest is completed and submitted, you get 0 points. Schedule Guild Fest takes place every third week just after Kingdom Clash, and lasts from Monday to Sunday. In 2019 Guild Fest will take place on the following weeks: * Week 21 * Week 24 * Week 27 * Week 30 * Week 33 * Week 36 * Week 39 * Week 42 * Week 45 * Week 48 * Week 51 Quests There are generally speaking three ways to complete Guild Fest quests, which can of course, be combined: # Spend Time playing Lords Mobile # Spend Money # Use saved items The following is a short list of easy to complete +95 point Guild Fest quests, for players in Beginner and Intermediate Gauntlet. Easy Quests: Take Time * Get Dark Essence: +104, +134 points * Gather Food, Timber, Stone, Ore or Gold: +115, +143 points * Gather Resources: +122 , +152 points * Send help to your guildmates: +106, +137 points * Win Darknest Coalition battles (Rally Captain only): +117, +153 points * Open Mystery Boxes: +98, +139 points Easy Quests: Cost Money * Purchase Special Bundles: +119, +133, +157 points Easy Quests: Use Items * Cargo Ship Trades: +102, +117, +146 points * Encounter Labyrinth Guardians: +126, +168, +209 points * Increase Might (Hero Armies): +97, +145 points * Spend Gems: +95, +110, +141 points * Spend Guild Coins: +101, +138 points Quest List See Guild Fest Quests for a list of available quests in Gauntlets: Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced and Expert. Quests to Avoid * Avoid all quests under 100 points, unless they are mentioned above. These quests give very low points, compared to other quests, when the amount of time and items needed to complete them is taken into consideration: * Complete VIP Quests * Forge Equipment * Research Tech * Gather Food, Timber, Stone, Ore, Gold or Resources: +119 points * Purchase Special Bundles: +100 points Other Quests These quests require items, which are also needed for different quests, other Events or fighting: * Colosseum Battles * Complete Admin and Guild Quests * Complete Hero Stages * Heal Wounded Soldiers * Hit Monsters * Supply * Time reduced using Speed Ups * Train Soldiers * Use Holy Stars * Use Speed Ups Tips Guild Fest Prep The key to easily completing GF without having to spend money, or too much time, is preparing for it. There are two weeks in between each Guild Fest. During this time you should be saving these items, which you can use to complete quests easily: * Gems * Guild Coins * Hero Medals * Holy Stars * Resources * Fragments * EXP Potions * EXP Elixir * Luck Tokens Optional items to save These items can be used for Guild Fest quests, but are also useful for other events, including Phantom Pains, and Watcher/Chaos Dragon Hell Events: * Anima * Energy * General, Merging and Research Speed Ups These items can be used for Guild Fest quests, but are also useful for Player EXP Boost Events, if under Player Level 60: * Admin and Guild Scrolls * Bravehearts * Turf Quests In between Guild Fest you should Sweep your Elite hero stages to get Medals, but don't upgrade your heroes Grade, even if you have collected enough medals. You can do this during GF, to complete quests. If you are saving Gems to upgrade Treasure Trove, Battle Hall, Prison or Altar, make sure you have used as many Crystal Pickaxes, War Tomes, Steel Cuffs and Soul Crystals as you can, when GF starts, because these items can only be purchased for the “best price”, or bundles of x1000, when you do not meet the requirements for upgrading the buildings. Do as many Cargo Ship trades as you can, to move resources into your Bag and get items. During Guild Fest * Don’t rush to complete all your quests at once, pace yourself. * Make sure you know what a quest requires before you click it, because once you select it, you are stuck with it. * See Gathering, to complete Gather quests quickly. * For Send Help quests, ask a guild mate to spam helps, by upgrading a low level resource building and cancelling the upgrade, multiple times. * Encounter Labyrinth Guardian quests usually require 20-30k Holy Stars per Guardian. Do only 1-3 rounds at a time, if no “Boss” appears, exit the Labyrinth and try again in a couple hrs. * If all Mystery boxes are opened as soon as the timer counts down, the average time to open 40 boxes, is 28 hrs. * For Spend Guild Coins, purchase Migration Scrolls or Rare Jewel Chests in the Guild Shop. * For Increase Might (Hero Armies) quests: Category:Events Category:Guides __NOEDITSECTION__